1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a display device and, more particularly, to a product display device adapted to show or exhibit both the top and bottom surfaces of the product, for example, athletic shoes.
2. Background Art
In today's competitive economy, effective product displays have become more important in promoting and selling products. One particular area in which product displays have become critical is in the sale of athletic shoes. For several years logos, designs, and colors provided on the top of athletic shoes have been vital to effective marketing of the products. More recently, graphics, logos, and other designs which are incorporated into the bottom or sole of the shoe have also been critically important. The prior art displays do not provide a mechanism for effectively and simultaneously displaying the soles and the upper portions of shoes. The product display system according to the invention overcomes these problems, among others, without dramatically impacting the space required to display the shoe products.